Kyosei Oyosha
Kyōsei Oyōsha ("強制を容赦, Unrelenting Force") ''serves as the current Lieutenant of the 7th Division under the large foreboding Captain Senshi Kyūketsuki . He is known for his exotic looks, age and excessive coughing. He will make an appearance in Bleach: Roaring Conflict. Appearance Kyosei has chocolate colored skin, pupil-less white eyes with a silver mohawk through the middle of his head that is flared to the front and left. He looks to be the age of a older man in his fifties. His build is that of a normal man who exercises and weight trains regularly except for his abdomen and waist which appear much out of proportion and emaciated. His arms are also quite extraordinary in length, somewhat hanging behind him whenever he stands as if they were dislocated from the shoulder joints. He wears hakama torn into shorts and an untucked, open and sleeveless kosode as his only clothing attire. Across his back hanging by a hemp rope, is his zanpakuto. He has three red colored stripes adorning his cheeks, along with a necklace of small hallow masks he wears around his neck and large plugs within his ears that stretch the lower lobes open with silver rings. Personality Kyosei is typically laid-back and slightly brash, spouting his opinions and various other choice words whenever the urge hits him while remaining slightly "cheery" at all times. He is often found grinning while the others scowl down at an opponent. As such he is a difficult person to deal with and is easily described as devilishly mad, swinging from a grinning silence to spouting random obscenities within an instant; despite this Kyosei is, in truth, not mad in the least, he simply states that he's "straightforward and unrelenting" and acts however he feels, making him a relatively "open" person. Yet it is his openness that makes him a difficult person to read, his behaviors may switch on a whim only for him to go to the furthest extreme from his current behavior before returning and behaving differently yet again. History Powers and Abilities '''Expert Zanjutsu Specialist:' Kyosei has shown impressive skill with wielding his blade. Due to his increased flexibility, he is able to surprise his opponents with unorthodox attacks. Master Hakuda Specialist: Kyosei has put extensive training into answering his own art of hakuda. By combining the abilities of his zanpakuto and his flexibility, he has made a form of long distance hakuda, without the use of reiatsu being discharged from the body. When fighting his limbs actually stretch to three times the length of a normal limbs. Expert Shunpo Specialist: His shunpo skill is great enough to keep up with captain class fighters. He is able to utilize shunpo in crazy positions as well, and exit on the other side in another. Enhanced Flexibility: Kyosei is known for his great flexibility. It is his biggest trademark other than his exotic appearance. Due to his years of training and the ability of his zanpakuto, the Lieutenant has made his limbs become almost like rubber. Kyosei has developed a ragged cough and internal injuries from his flexibility, as his body was not meant for such punishment, making him a soft target. Great Spiritual Pressure: Kyosei has a large amount of spiritual pressure that he is able to draw out to incredible lengths. Even though most opponents will have larger reserves, Kyosei will use considerablly much less in comparrison. Zanpakuto Hakua (白亜, "Chalk") In its sealed state, Hakua takes the form of a pale white-handled and bladed Chōkuto which is at the length of roughly 2'1 feet. The Zanpakutō in question remains rather undecorated and appears somewhat worn and unkempt in appearance; the sheath is a pale, lifeless gray and sports no artistic decorations save for a single black line that splits the otherwise pale sheath in two columns. Being a Chōkuto, Hakua sports no guard or Tsuba in its sealed state. :Shikai Release: Hakua is released by the command phrase "Sting, Hakua" (刺す白亜, "Sasu, Hakua"), at which point the Chōkuto extends slightly in length, becomes thicker in girth and thickness and generally more sturdy overall; it also gains a makeshift Tsuba which consists of four thick spikes that extend from the guard and curve backwards across the fingers in a manner vaguely similar to that of a rapier - upon closer inspection the Zanpakutō is discovered to be made entirely of bones, and indeed, the user is affected as well, as a thin membrane of sturdy bone begins to enshroud him, offering impressive damage mitigation not unlike that of an Arrancars Hierro. :Shikai Special Abilities: '''Hakua's ability is the manipulation of bones, this includes the boneblade that it becomes in its released state and as such, it can be freely manipulated and changed depending on the Shinigami's wishes, it can also manipulate the bones of the Shinigami in question although that is ill-advised if it isn't for the purpose of healing broken or crushed bones, that is; furthermore it fortifies the Shinigami's body with a thin membrane of clean bone that emulates the Hierro of an Arrancar. '''Bone Manipulation: '''Manipulating the bones of an opponent is an easy path to victory, as the Shinigami may paralyze, cripple or otherwise greatly wound them by administering different effects upon the bones themselves ---this isn't without its drawbacks though, as the manipulation is only effective in areas where the opponent has suffered a direct hit from the released Zanpakutō in question, and the wielder still needs to be rather close to the opponent in range for the manipulation to work. '''Bone Healing: '''Hakua possesses the unusual ability to be capable of mending broken and even crushed bones trough first stabbing the victim in the injured area and using the bone manipulation with surgeon-like precision. This is a somewhat lengthy process though and it expends a fair bit of energy, which makes this ability largely unusable in a one on battle; although it could be used effectively with the help of an ally. Hollowfication '''Hollow Mask: Kyosei's mask can be described as a berserker's face. The mask seems to be in seperate pieces but is completely connected. Over the entirity of his mouth the mask looks and acts similiar to Tier's mouthpiece, while the forehead part is asymetrical spiking up in the opposite direction of his hair. Only a single nose piece connects the top and bottom parts in the front is a small ridge of mask material that mimics Kyosei's ridge with spikes going up it and flowing into the large one the swoops on the top piece, leaving large eyesockets for him. The top and bottom pieces connect directly around the ears, completely covering them. Across the mask there is a splatter effect that is red in color. Kyosei dons his mask by thought or as if pulling open a sliding door. His mask time to date is only 8 minutes and 54 seconds, and he is able to don it a total of five times in one day. Enhanced Speed: Every aspect of Kyosei's speed skyrockets to the point of being able to outstrip lieutenant-level opponent's making use of Shunpo without resorting to the technique himself, this increase in speed is only further supplemented by the increase in physical strength as he is able to more powerfully propel himself during travel and the level of control he retains over his body. This extends to the velocity of any blows delivered to an opponent, making it nigh impossible to avoid his strikes at close range. Enhanced Spiritual Energy: Kyoei receives notable changes to both the "feel and effect" of his Reiatsu and a dramatic increase in his spiritual energy. It is said that while in this form Kyosei's spiritual energy feels similar to that of an arrancar while his Reiatsu induces strong feelings of panic in those around him, able to paralyze even those of the lieutenant level with such a high level of fear and panic that they no longer know how to respond. Even those who overcome the paralyzing effects of his Reiatsu tend to succumb to the effect that such high levels of fear have on their decision making, falling prey to their own brash actions. Limited Mask Regeneration: Kyosei has demonstrated the ability to "feed" his mask spritual energy in the environment in order to reverse some damage to his mask, giving him the potential to avoid his mask being destroyed as it can be healed nearly as fast as it may be damaged. That being said, this ability requires that Kyosei have access to a "start up time" of three to four seconds before the regeneration begins. There is no apparent motion linked to performing this. Cero: While Kyosei's Cero bears the generic crimson coloration of a typical Cero and for all appearances seems to be a simple blast,he tries to not utilize it while around other shinigami. Quotes Trivia *Thank you to Njalm2 for allowing me to make use of the amazing zanpakuto, Hakua. *Kyosei was inspired by the character Dhalism from the Street Fighter series. Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:Lieutenant Category:7th Division Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Shinigami Category:Male